


I lost my bitchass dog again

by doublesided



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kinda Crack, M/M, all characters except for renminhyuck are mentioned lol, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublesided/pseuds/doublesided
Summary: Renjun loses his dog, and Jaemin thinks it's the funniest shit to ever happen.





	I lost my bitchass dog again

**Author's Note:**

> this is so mf messy im so sorry i literally just got inspiration from seeing the i lost my bitchass dog again meme pop up on my timeline...  
> also its teen bc they both have potty mouths wow

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Renjun's sigh tore apart the sullen house. He literally just saw his dog, like, two minutes ago. His fingers massaged his temples, trying to reflect on the last 15 minutes with his dog, seeming to find absolutely no way that the dog would have escaped without being seen by Renjun.

Renjun thought about calling other people to find him, contacting neighbors, but that would’ve been too much work and too much effort for Renjun seeing that he could hardly get out of bed to save his life anyway. So Renjun, being the best dog owner known to man, decided to make flyers.

-

“Okay, but here’s what I don’t get.” Donghyuck said, shifting around the printer, looking like he was doing something important.

They were inside the study of Donghyuck’s house, Renjun didn’t have the ink to print out as many flyers as they were going to print, and Donghyuck’s mother absolutely adored Renjun. Renjun was seated on Donghyuck’s bed, fiddling with his phone as they waited for the papers to finish.

“What don’t you get, Donghyuck?” Obvious annoyance dripping off of Renjun’s voice, looking at Donghyuck expectantly.

“I don’t get why—stop looking at me like that I can feel you glaring!—I don’t get why your dog hadn’t run away sooner.” A grin that could only be described as shit-eating stretched across Donghyuck’s face as he continued, “If I was named Señor Woofers I would’ve been the fuck out, like, two days after being under your care.”

“It’s creative, you dumb shit!” Renjun threw one of the spare books that lay atop the bed at Donghyuck, who laughed and swatted away at the book. “You know, with a head as big as yours you’d think you’d have some sort of brain up there.” Now it was Renjun’s turn to smile cheekily at Donghyuck, who only stuck out his tongue.

“Oh my God, they’re finally done, thank fuck!” Donghyuck flopped against his bed, next to Renjun. “We did that.”

“You mean, I did that? This is my dog we’re talking about.” Renjun shoved Donghyuck across the bed.

“Fuck you. This is my ink we’re talking about!” 

Renjun only flipped his middle finger at Donghyuck.

-

When Jaemin saw the flyer, it had been a rough week. His job was absolutely a hell-hole, and his co-workers were all shit except, well, Jeno and Jisung. School was terrible (as usual), and Jaemin was barely getting by.

So when he saw the flyer, he absolutely lost it. It was quite literally the highlight of his year, and he couldn’t not text the number that was on the flyer. Seriously, who the fuck would name their dog Señor Woofers? It was just too good of a situation to pass up, and if he was honest, he really had nothing to lose.

To: 661-440-5950  
if i had to wear that ugly ass toupee i'd go too

Jaemin then quickly snapped a photo of the flyer and shared it with his friends, chuckling all the way home.

-

It was around 11 pm when Jaemin received a response from the mystery dog owner, and he was quite surprised at the response.

From: 661-440-5950  
yeah well fuck u asshole

From: 661-440-5950  
did u just text me to say that shit or did u actually find my dog

Jaemin grinned widely as all his common sense went out the window.

To: mystery dog owner  
how about we meet up n try and find ur dog or somethin

To: mystery dog owner  
only if u want to ;)

The familiar buzz of his phone was felt about 5 minutes after the last message was sent, meaning dog person was thinking about his decision.

From: mystery dog owner  
are u fkin kidding me

From: mystery dog owner  
fine. meet me in front of that one cafe at 12 pm tm. if u dont show up i'm gna personally beat ur ass

To: mystery dog owner  
wow.. wanna see me that bad huh?

From: mystery dog owner  
go the fuck to bed

-

Now when Renjun received that text, he was not expecting the cutest boy to show up at the cafe. That was literally at the bottom of his wtf-can-go-wrong list. And Renjun was not having ANY of it.

To: who tf is this anyway  
please don't tell me ur that cute boy right there

From: who tf is this anyway  
cute huh?

While Renjun grumbled about how unfair his life was, the boy (accompanied by a shit-eating grin) slid into the booth seat in front of Renjun. Renjun glared at the boy, "Can't you see I'm going through it right now?"

"You aren't even gonna ask the cute boy for his name?" The boy's smile widened, and he quirked his eyebrow at Renjun.

"No, why would I ask myself for my name?" Renjun stuck his tongue out at the boy. "Can we please get to the task at hand?" He stood up abruptly, and the boy scrambled after him.

\- 

That day, Jaemin learned a lot of things. The cute boy's name was Huang Renjun, they were both the same age, and Renjun was literally the cutest person to ever exist.

From: he!!!!  
perhaps ur cute.. and perhaps go on a date w me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT IM SORRY.. i just luv me sum renmin


End file.
